


in whispers

by WonderTwinC



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find the unexpected. [set after The Last Dam Job]</p>
            </blockquote>





	in whispers

He'd come here expecting to see empty whiskey bottles on the floor and an apartment trashed to hell and back, a passed out Nate somewhere in the midst of the wreckage. Instead, Eliot found Sophie nestled in the crook of Nate's side on the couch, both of them fast asleep and decidedly not wasted if the half full bottle on the coffee table happened to be any indication.

Someone had picked up the apartment, too.

The hitter sighed quietly in relief, feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He'd been more than ready to go ten rounds with Nate on how to better cope with his grief, but it seemed that Sophie had beat him to the punch.

He was glad for it. Nodding to himself, satisfied with the situation, Eliot turned to leave.

"Eliot," a soft voice called out to him, raspy with sleep. Stopping to acknowledge her, he kept his back to the two of them. "Thank you." He could hear the soft tone of amusement beneath the gratitude and he grunted.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he knew the teasing endearment would make her smile and before he left the apartment he turned his head for one last glimpse, wanting to satisfy the curiosity in his gut.  Sophie had already settled back against Nate's side, her eyes shut and her breathing a steady rhythm.

_Yeah, they were gonna be just fine._


End file.
